Be Careful What you Wish For
by deedamsel
Summary: Haruhi has always been a D-Lister and a loser.Suddenly,her wishes started coming true.Her life changed little by little.But is this anonymous "Human Genie" really her ally?Or will things get worse with every granted wish? Tamaki x Haruhi x Kyouya
1. PROLOGUE : The ALeechers

wow, it's been a long time since I've posted a story here in . In case you're wondering who am I, my previous pen name is synchyryn. I've recenlty changed my pen name to deedamsel. hope you like this story! :)

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

_A-Listers._

_VIP treatment. Exclusive Previleges. Party Life._

_Every college teen dreams to be one._

_If you're one of them, do you have what it takes to be one?_

*crumples the paper*

Naaah. Forget it. I'll pass.

I never dreamt of being part of it.

I'm just your ordinary girl next door.

dorky. perky. petite. conservative. you name it.

Basically I act like everyone's shadow in every class.

But if popularity is going to be the basis.

OH YESSS! I'M ONE POPULAR GIRL AND ALMOST ALL OF THEM SEEKS MY ATTTENTION. IT MAKES ME PUKE!

YEAH RIGHT. I'm telling you the truth. I'm popular...

when it comes to bullying, exam tutors, the class toy.. *sigh*

I never really wanted to do everything they say.

But if I don't, they'll just keep getting on my nerves. they're just wasting my time.

I don't really get why they get so thrilled whenever I get bullied.

.

.

.

**Check out the scenarios bellow.**

1. Classmate 1 (yes, I don't even have time to memorize their names) asks me to write down my number on a piece of paper. He insists on me, using his pen. After I wrote down the first number, black ink started squirming off the other tip of the pen. Result: My face is dripping wet from ink. (but later I found out, it was just a water with food coloring. THANK GOD!)

2. During Christmas party. Classmate 1 (yes, still him.) He courteously reserved a seat for me in the A-Lister's table (okay, that was really weird, but I fell for it. Who wouldn't? You can't resist them! After they've threatened to confiscate your food stub. Sh*t, I paid 300 bucks for that!) and when I sat down, a fake fart played in the background, which is really lame. You could easily tell that it wasn't came from the streos surrounding the hall and the sound was all over the place! Result : I get to eat my food all alone in a corner.

3. Singing competition. I join it every year. But whenever it gets to my turn, it turns into a comedy show gone bad. My voice changes from a chipmunk to darth vader's voice. Result :

4. What was fourth again? Oh right, It's never worth mentioning.

.

.

.

Does it make sense now?

For them, My life in High school is just a Gag show. If the school will give an award for the best comedy actress, it would DEFINITELY go to me.

For me, My life in High school is very boring. I'm already in the senior year and nothing extraordinary's happening. I consider those bullyings as an everyday routine. puh-lease, if they're going to ruin my senior year in high school, they have to do better than that!

It was just a child's play.

I wonder if these things happened to another person? Would they just ignore it like I did? Would they whine to their parents and asks for their defense? Would they just transfer school and pretend that it didn't happened?

I think it's also a good thing that those things happened to me. I could definitely handle all of those. But again, I can't help but wondering, what does it feel to be an A-Lister? Maybe if I would be given a chance, I would like to step on their shoes and feel all the royalty treatment that they get to receive.

okay, erase those thoughts be careful on what I wish for!! I don't want to be an A-"Leech"er! hahaha! Seriously! *sigh*

.

.

.

.

.

and I don't want to be a D-Lister either :(

A-Lister (or Alpha Listers) : A group of well refined high school students born with a gold spoon in their mouths. Their words are the law of the whole student body. This group is lead by Renge Houshakuji.

This introduction is made by, yours truly,

Fujioka Haruhi

* * *

Comments, Suggestions and Rants are all welcome! :)


	2. Chapter 1 : Paranoia and The First Wish

Chapter 1 : Paranoia and The First Wish

* * *

It's a typical Friday afternoon for me.

yeah, it's pretty typical. Besides the fact that we were dismissed around 1'o clock instead of 4'o clock.

Girls were screaming more, gossiping more, chitchatting more than usual and most of them are leaving early to go home.

Boys, on the other hand, formed groups of their own and murmuring and..it looks like they were checking out the girls.

No practices of any sport is done in the shool field.

The usual hangout place for the jocks and cheerleaders is unusually quiet.

I took a quick peak and just what I feared to be, no jocks or cheerleaders can be seen inside. To my surprise, some of the labeled losers were sitting in the usual spot of the popular kids.

Okay. THIS IS FREAKING ME OUT! What's happening in this school that I am not aware of?

My mind thought of numerous possibilities, even those of are physically not possible.

Calm down. I breathe in and breathe out.

One way to confirm this..

I immediately went to the ballet room to check things out with the A-Leechers.

The ballet room is their official head office. No one is applying to ballet lessons anymore so they are free to do whatever they want with it. (Of course, King-dra "Brook" persuade our principal to do this.) If you're gonna look at it. It doesn't look a ballet room anymore. More like a luxury room.

Anyway, one thing I immediately noticed was the ear shattering silence that envelops the fourth floor (known as the Alpha floor). Usually the moment you step on that floor, you would immediately hear the loud party music and loud screaming of girls and boys. As I approach the "door of doom", my heart is beating so fast. I crouch down and took a peak at the small crack on the side of the door. Surprisingly, it looks like they were having some kind of seminar or some serious meeting.

*door creaking*

DEAD! Oh crap! Is it King-dra? Or is it one of her minions or bodyguards?

My hands started roaming around the floor. Okay, I don't think this is a good excuse, but it's worth giving a shot.

Then I heard that voice. That sweet melodic voice.

"Archangel?"

Great. Why is it have to be him?

Haruhi : "Oh. Uhm. Hi there, Tamaki."

Tamaki Suou. The most popular guy in Peachdale High. King-dra's guy (sort of). My ex-crush. yeah, you heard me right. and the Most sought prom date ever ---- wait a minute. Prom date?! Prom?! Oh my god, I can't believe I lost track of it again. That was it. That's what I'm missing again. So that was what we paid for weeks ago. I thought it was for some school project or something. The school encourages the students to attend the prom, especially when they are already in the fourth year, so no one is exempted in paying it.

I immediately looked around to confirm my "theory". And there, I was right. Flyers and banners for the upcoming prom can be seen almost anywhere. And I was so dumb not to notice this. Dumb enough to make this move and be caught by the have-it-all guy. (He has it you want in a guy. you name it.)

Tamaki : "Do you need some help?"

Haruhi : "Uhm no thanks. I uh, just found my lucky coin! ahehe. You know. ahehe. uhm, I better go now. thanks for the offer"

I hurriedly left that place. I can't bear to stand meters away from that guy! My heartbeat was acting so weird, it keeps on fluctuating. My head gets dizzy and my stomach has butterflies in it. He is diabolical. Deadly to be around with. I might even faint when he's around!

Since I've already pinpointed the cause of my paranoia, I gloomily went back home.

**

"Dad, I'm home!" I turned on the switch in the living room.

"Dad?" I checked out the kitchen.

I guess I'm just the only one here, time to do some me time.

I lied down and partially covered my head with the sofa pillow.

Prom. When I was a kid, I'm really excited to go to high school and attend the school prom. It was like a ball in the fairytales I used to watch. But when I finally entered Peachdale High my perspective about prom changed. It's not like a ball at all. It's like a wild party and a fashion show combined. I didn't attend the junior prom because my dad is so strict, he wouldn't let me attend those kind of events. When mom died soon after, he became a little li-low on his strictness.

What does it feel to attend the prom? My mind can't find the right answer.

This is a once in a lifetime event. I guess I should go. I WANTED TO GO, DAM*IT! *sigh*

But I don't have any dress. I don't have enough money to buy one. I don't have a date. I don't have friends whom I can sit in with; whoom I can laugh, enjoy the moment with and take pictures to remember this night.

I stood up. I wiped the tears that threathened to fall in my eyes. I tilt my head back to prevent it.

To divert my attention to the prom thing, I went to the kitchen and started to prepare something to eat. I love to cook. Every since my mom died, I was the one who cooks food for my dad and I.

**

*dingdong*

'that must be dad.'

"'Coming!" I shouted.

I immediately turned off the stove and went for the door.

"I'm home. Mmmmm. What's that?" My dad inhales and rub his tummy.

"It's chicken curry, dad. I just finished cooking it. Come on, let's it!"

**

What I wanted to ask:

"Dad, can I go to the prom tomorrow?"

What I asked:

"Did you like the chicken curry?"

My dad's answer:

"Mmmm. yes yes!"

My answer:

"that's great! Uhm, I uh will just clean this up."

I placed the excess food inside the ref. and picked up the plates and washed them. My dad already went up to his room, giving me me time again.

"I'm such a coward. i really wanted to go to prom! But I didn't have the guts to ask his permission! Argggghhh!"

**

After doing all the chores that I needed to do, I went upstairs in my room.

I turned out the lights and to my surprise, I saw a big box on top of my bed.

I sat down and read the note besides the ribbon on top of the box.

Enjoy.

That's what it says. It's computerized so there's no way I could recognize who this letter and box came from.

At first, I hesitated to open it. My heart was really beating so fast. My dad is not a "surprise person". He can't even keep a secret, so this is definitely not from him. I mean I clean his room every day, and I didn't saw anything unusual in there.

Upon opening it, the first thing I saw is a Viviene Westwood pumps with a big heart on top of it.

I really gasp upon seeing it. My mind forgot the rest of the package and tried on the shoes. I kept on walking around my bedroom, trying to make a perfect walk. This is my first time I'm going to wear something this tall! I keep on stumbling down, but it was really fun!

I sat down on my bed again, removed the shoes and carefully placed it beside the box.

The next thing I opened was the small box inside, full of accesories. A necklace, a bracelet and earrings.

And for the finale, I unwrapped the medium box inside and found a dress.

I squealed.

OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

I picked up the dress and stood in front of my full length mirror and placed the dress on top of my pajamas. I can't believe everything in that box fit me perfectly. It's like they were designed just for me!

I removed the dress and check out the box again.

No signs of who it came from or where it came from.

I lied down in my bed and closed my eyes.

My lips can't resist from smiling.

My heart kept on racing like mad.

My head was in chaos.

But one thing is certainly clear for me.

.

.

.

.

I'M GOING TO THE PROM TOMORROW!


End file.
